


И Небеса разверзлись...

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Univers, Original Female Character - Freeform, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любопытная старушка наблюдает за подозрительными соседями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И Небеса разверзлись...

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к 3 сезону.  
> Продолжение фика "Вернуться вопреки всему" - после событий первого фика прошло довольно много времени

**И Небеса разверзлись...**

Перед домом остановилась чёрная машина какой-то доисторической модели, дверца открылась, выпуская в вечерние сумерки из металлического нутра худенькую девчушку в надетой козырьком назад бейсболке и с рюкзаком за спиной. Со страшным скрипом открылась и вторая дверца, из машины выбрался – именно так, не иначе – очень высокий мужчина с сильно отросшими волосами и упакованной в гипс правой рукой. Девчушка деловито подкинула вверх ключи от дома, тут же поймала их, не глядя, и направилась к дверям – открывать. Видимо, ей уже выдали права, раз она была за рулём, значит, ей не меньше 16-ти.  
Миссис Грэйп ещё раз пригляделась к новым соседям из-за своего забора.  
Странная пара, если честно. Не похоже, чтобы они были отцом и дочерью – разница в возрасте не та. Кто тогда? Брат с сестрой? Дядя с племянницей? Какое это имеет значение, если они совсем не похожи. Мужик, видать, извращенец. Тьфу…  
Дверь в дом открылась, мужчина застыл на ступеньках, что-то спросил у девчонки, та со смехом ответила и бросила ему ключи. Он поймал их так же чётко, как и она, только левой рукой, а потом скрылся в доме, доверив ей ставить машину в гараж.

Новые жильцы казались странными и непонятными. Они не ходили знакомиться с соседями и сами не пускали никого к себе на порог. Почти не выходили из дома – если только поздно вечером, когда садились в машину и куда-то уезжали, чтобы вернуться под утро, что уже было подозрительно. Но самым странным оказалось то, что всё остальное время они вели себя на удивление тихо, мирно и законопослушно. Никаких дебошей, громкой музыки, криков, скандалов или жалоб в полицию.  
Всё это не могло не настораживать.

Спустя месяц девчонку стали видеть каждое утро выезжающей на машине из гаража и отправляющейся в город – видимо, она всё-таки поступила в здешний университет, иными словами, ей уже явно больше 16-ти. О поступлении именно в университет было хорошо слышно накануне, когда эти двое орали друг другу через всю улицу о подаче документов.  
Когда девчонка уезжала учиться, до полудня было тихо, потом, в зависимости от желания и настроения хозяина дома во дворе либо подрыкивала газонокосилка, либо раздавались подозрительные звуки, напоминающие работу в столярной мастерской. Вечером же, когда чёрная машина заезжала в гараж, иногда можно было слышать, какой активный ремонт происходит внутри, совсем как в какой-нибудь автомастерской. Но эта парочка не злоупотребляла терпением соседей – всё длилось строго по часам и прекращалось ещё до того момента, как соседские нервы начнут сдавать.  
Жизнь текла размеренно и спокойно до тех пор, пока…

Что-то ударило в стену с такой силой, что дом затрясся.  
-А я говорю, что это всё чушь собачья!..  
-Послушай, мы этот момент обсуждали уже сотню раз. И вы оба со мной полностью соглашались. Так какого хрена ты теперь выкобениваешься?!  
-Я НЕ надену это чёртово платье!  
-Мы это больше не обсуждаем…  
-Да пошёл ты на хер!..  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и маленькая рыжая фурия бросилась вон из дома.

Миссис Грэйп, пожилая, но юркая старушка, выглянула из-за забора, чтобы посмотреть, что всё-таки случилось. Ещё ни разу эта подозрительная парочка не крыла друг друга матом прямо на улице.  
Перед домом с каким-то потерянным видом стоял их загадочный сосед и смотрел в след взбрыкнувшей девчонке, будто надеясь, что она ещё одумается, хотя и понимая, что никогда этому не бывать.  
Миссис Грэйп тихонько открыла калитку и вышла, огляделась по сторонам, но взбешённой рыжей девицы так и не увидела, будто та испарилась. Старушка решилась и подошла к мужчине поближе и тихо произнесла, ласково улыбаясь:  
-Здравствуйте. Я Мардж Грэйп, ваша соседка. Мы с вами так и не познакомились за всё это время, что вы тут живёте…  
-Простите, было как-то не до того, - он даже не посмотрел на неё, хотя и старался быть вежливым. – Сэмюэль МакМорн. А только что меня обматерила моя племянница, Диана. Её отец – мой старший брат – умер, и теперь мне досталось это чудовище. Приходится присматривать, а то натворит ещё что-нибудь. Сами знаете, дети в этом возрасте считают себя уже взрослыми и никого не хотят слушать.  
Он вздохнул.  
Миссис Грэйп понимающе кивнула и предложила:  
-Давайте я угощу вас чашечкой чая? У меня сегодня получился изумительный пирог с вишней. Вот увидите, после пирога настроение заметно улучшится.

 

Уже через 15 минут на светлой кухне миссис Грэйп царила уютная атмосфера, пахло чаем с земляничными листьями и вишнёвым пирогом, сама хозяйка смеялась, рассказывая что-то из своей молодости, когда ещё были живы её муж и дети, а Сэмюэль МакМорн внимательно слушал, понимающе кивал головой и изредка улыбался какой-то странной далёкой улыбкой, будто учился улыбаться заново. Он жевал пирог, хвалил кулинарский талант хозяйки дома, жаловался на свою племянницу… и миссис Грэйп чувствовала, что этот мальчик – да, ему почти сорок, но всё равно он годится ей в сыновья, а уж этот его взгляд несчастного щенка… - просто не знает как ему жить с этой свалившейся на него буквально с неба ношей.  
-А ваша племянница умеет готовить?  
-О нет… её даже близко нельзя подпускать к плите, иначе либо дом сгорит, либо полгорода снесёт взрывной волной. Она предпочитает гамбургеры и шоколадные батончики… а ещё ванильное мороженое и сладкую вату. Невыносимое сочетание. Пытаюсь приучить её к чаю, а она галлонами заливает в себя кофе или «Колу»… на голодный желудок, кстати, очень вредно. А уж сколько кофеина в её организме… постоянно повторяю, что это вредно для сердца. В ответ получаю мат. Приходится готовить самому, и дай Боже мне терпения запихнуть в неё нормальную еду!..  
Старушка улыбнулась, глядя в свою опустевшую чашку:  
-Сэмюэль…  
-Можно просто Сэм.  
-…Сэм, это же дети, что вы хотите? Я так понимаю, она рано осталась без родителей, верно?  
-Да, в автокатастрофе погибли её мать и отец… она долго лежала в больнице, потом, когда поправилась, сбежала оттуда, я ничего об этом не знал. Она сама нашла меня. Потом пришлось долго утрясать формальности, чтобы взять её под свою опеку… не мог же я бросить это маленькое чудовище на произвол судьбы?  
Миссис Грэйп задумчиво произнесла:  
-Значит, вот откуда у неё все эти шрамы?.. Она ещё не требовала сделать ей пластическую операцию? Обычно девочки болезненно относятся к подобным вещам... особенно если шрамы на лице.  
-Нет, иногда мне кажется, что ей наплевать на это. Я предложил как-то сходить к одному пластическому хирургу, когда мы ещё жили в Калифорнии. Но она отказалась. Меня это немного пугает, если честно.  
-Ничего, всё наладится, - миссис Грэйп успокаивающе погладила Сэма по руке. – Просто она не может смириться с тем, что у неё внутри.  
При этих словах МакМорн вздрогнул.

***

В университете не было ни одного человека, который не знал бы Диану МакМорн. Эту взбалмошную рыжую девицу со шрамом на лице недолюбливали ни студенты, ни преподаватели. Первые – за то, что всегда был риск получить в зубы, вторые – за наплевательское отношение к учёбе и откровенное хамство. Но, тем не менее, учёба у неё шла будто сама по себе – едва ли не лучшие результаты по всем предметам, и это несмотря на её нежелание прилагать к процессу обучения хоть какие-то усилия. Вечеринки и тусовки с выпивкой – это было то место, где всегда можно было её найти, хотя спортивная площадка тоже входила в число её любимых мест, казалось, что она пытается что-то наверстать, гоняя мяч по футбольному полю или забрасывая его в баскетбольную корзину. Девчонки её шарахались, парни ненавидели. А ей было всё равно. Маленького роста, слишком худая, с изуродованным шрамом лицом и вечно спутанными длинными рыжими волосами… мало кто мог назвать её хотя бы симпатичной, и вроде бы её это даже не расстраивало, хотя в таком-то возрасте об этом должны задуматься хотя бы на секунду, но…  
Шикарная чёрная Шеви Импала 1967-го года, драные, но самые модные джинсы и дорогущая рубашка поверх мужской футболки, разношенные до неузнаваемости кроссовки, бутылка пива, припрятанная в бардачке, звуки «Металлики» в колонках и гордое одиночество на пассажирском сиденье. Такой была Диана МакМорн. Глядя на её машину, все просто захлёбывались слюной, но с самой Дианой никто не хотел иметь ничего общего – себе дороже.  
Всем было известно, что живёт она с дядей, осталась без родителей, когда ей было ещё только 9 лет. А Импала досталась в наследство от отца. На которого, к слову, она была совершенно не похожа, если судить по семейным фоткам, которые иногда можно было увидеть в её толстой записной книжке.  
Вот и сегодня она забрасывала мяч в баскетбольную корзину раз за разом, ни разу не промахнувшись. В спортзале на скамейке сидели трое студентов с соседнего факультета, остальные уже разошлись.  
Кто-то из них крикнул:  
-МакМорн, кончай уже с этим, нам ещё убирать тут!  
-Отъебись! – огрызнулась она и закинула мяч, даже не глядя, под каким-то невообразимым углом, и попала недовольному точнёхонько в лицо.  
-МакМорн, охренела совсем! – тут же подскочили на месте остальные.  
На что она продемонстрировала им средний палец и гордо удалилась из спортзала.  
Разумеется, едва она выйдет за ворота университета её встретит эта троица, снова будет драка… наверняка у неё будет ещё один фингал под глазом, а у кого-то из этих троих – перелом хотя бы одной из конечностей. Не в первый раз и, похоже, не в последний. Она становилась всё агрессивнее, нарывалась на драки… это означало только одно – «красный день календаря» неумолимо приближался. Давно уже окружающие подметили, что раз в месяц МакМорн будто срывается с цепи и остаётся в таком состоянии неделю. И её не волновало, сколько ещё носов она разобьёт в течение этого времени.  
Она вышла из здания университета, надвинула на глаза кепку и направилась к стоянке, готовая в любой момент к драке. Но… как ни странно, сегодня её никто не встречал. Даже немного обидно. Неужели наконец-то поняли, что лучше не связываться?..  
Тучи весь день сегодня бродили по небу, грозя пролиться дождём, и вот, свершилось – хлынуло совершенно неожиданно, будто окатив из ведра.  
Диана фыркнула, отплёвываясь, вытерла ладонью лицо, бейсболка не спасала, и вода текла за шиворот, промокли насквозь джинсы и рубашка, одежда липла к телу, стало холодно. МакМорн дошла до своей машины.  
И застыла.  
У колеса Импалы сидел мокрый рыжий котёнок и жалобно мяукал.  
-Хочешь взять его домой? – хрипло спросила она саму себя. – Ладно… Только не сваливай заботу об этой мелочи на Сэма.  
Привычку разговаривать с собой и называть себя по имени, говорить временами о себе в третьем лице за ней заметили почти сразу. Психолог списала это на травму от потери родителей.  
Диана присела на корточки перед дрожащим и жалобно мяукающим существом, тихо говоря:  
-Не бойся, мелочь, я заберу тебя туда, где тепло, уютно и сытно. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Через минуту Импала уже выезжала со стоянки, а котёнок мокрым комочком сидел под такой же мокрой рубашкой МакМорн и тихо пищал, просясь под футболку, где должно быть намного теплее.

В гостиной раздавалось довольное мяуканье – на длинном журнальном столике Сэм пристроил блюдце, и рыжий котёнок, шёрстка которого уже высохла, лакал молоко, временами поднимая большеухую голову, чтобы, чуть зажмурившись, посмотреть на сидящего в кресле хозяина дома. Сам же хозяин дома в свою очередь внимательно смотрел на стоящую перед растопленным камином Диану, стягивающую с себя сырую рубашку, футболку и джинсы. Одежда тяжёлым комом летела на пол, а девушке было наплевать, что промокнет ковёр. Стоя в одном нижнем белье, она вытянула к огню руки, затем тряхнула мокрыми волосами, собрала их в пучок, чтобы не лезли в глаза.  
-Оденься, простудишься, - тихо сказал Сэм, изучая отстранённым взглядом её худую спину, торчащие лопатки…  
На бледной, никогда не загоравшей коже, было столько шрамов, что сердце сжималось от боли.  
Но такая у них работа, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
Диана потянулась за стопкой чистой одежды, сложенной в соседнем кресле, задумчиво посмотрела на сине-чёрную футболку и белый свитер:  
-Знаешь, я назову эту мелочь Центом.  
-Центом? – Сэм чуть приподнял бровь, улыбнувшись.  
-Ну да, мелочь же. Не знаю, сколько ещё мы здесь пробудем, но этого придётся забрать с собой, когда соберёмся уезжать. Он ей понравился.  
-Я заметил. Ты бы ни за что не притащил домой живность, подобранную на улице.  
Диана не ответила. Надев футболку, трикотажные спортивные штаны, свитер и тёплые носки, она подошла к Сэму и села рядом с ним на пол, протянула руки к умывающемуся после ужина котёнку, взяла его и прижала к груди, поглаживая за ухом. Она не боялась, что у мелкой живности могли быть какие-то мелкие паразиты, болезни или что ещё похуже. Она просто знала, что котёнок здоров. Кто-то выкинул его на улицу ещё сегодня – Цент был слишком ухоженным для бродяжки.  
Котёнок мурлыкал, почти тарахтел как трактор, согретый, сытый, чувствующий ласку и заботу.  
-Будешь теперь Центом. Привыкай к имени, парень, - улыбка совсем не красила Диану, но котёнку было всё равно, как выглядят его хозяева и чем занимаются, лишь бы любили.  
Сэм протянул руку и коснулся рыжих волос девушки, слегка погладив. У него появилась эта привычка фактически сразу, как только ЭТО появилось в его жизни. Так можно было почувствовать, что всё происходящее не сон, что сидящая перед ним «племянница» реальна и не исчезнет как призрак от одного прикосновения. Поначалу она шарахалась, едва почувствовав его такие непривычные осторожные прикосновения, а потом привыкла. Точнее…  
…точнее, они оба привыкли. Потому что Диана – это не просто «девочка без родителей и с комплексом неполноценности». Это две души в одном теле, и одна из этих душ – старший брат Сэма, нет, не МакМорна, Винчестера.  
Дин Винчестер жил в женском теле уже больше пяти лет. Все повадки и привычки, поведение и характер Дианы МакМорн – это всё Дин. Настоящая же Диана – опять-таки не МакМорн, а Флэйм – официально считалась скончавшейся в больнице после долгих лет комы.  
Небольшой городок Цицерон, штат Индиана. В семьях погибали отцы, дети становились странными, матери бились в истерике и тихо угасали… а всё потому, что там решили обосноваться подменыши. И Диана Флэйм оказалась первой в числе украденных детей. И первой жертвой матери подменышей. Первой и последней. Но её отец разбился на смерть на машине, не вписавшись в поворот, а мать – тихо скончалась, в городке говорили, что «от тоски». Диану нашли не сразу, Сэм её увидел в самой дальней клетке, когда уже сожгли мать подменышей, когда уже собирались уходить из этого жуткого места, чтобы развезти спасённых детей по домам. Она еле дышала, на прокушенной сзади шее красовались уже не только синяки, место укуса превратилось в одну большую дыру…  
Сэм тряхнул головой, прогоняя тяжёлые воспоминания.

А Диана… нет, Дин в её теле – заговорил:  
-Я проверил. За эти месяцы в университете пропало 10 человек. По одному в месяц, ничего общего между ними нет. Пропадали и парни, и девчонки… Цент, не лезь мне под свитер! Царапаешься!.. Ну? Успокоился?.. Короче, жили себе мальчики и девочки, никого не трогали, посещали курсы, спортзал, учились… влюблялись… трахались… что угодно делали, а потом вдруг раз – и пропадали. Тела так никто и не нашёл. Объединяет их, пожалуй, только одно – пропадали в новолуние или полнолуние, когда как. А больше… ничего нет общего, если не считать, что все учились в этом грёбаном университете. Сэм, вот объясни мне, как ты сам-то учился? У меня башка уже трещит ото всех этих заданий, занятий, зачётов…  
-Я просто учился, - улыбнулся Сэм и снова слегка коснулся рыжих волос. – Они у тебя совсем запутались, дай, причешу тебя.  
Ответом было тихое фырканье:  
-Ты ещё большая девчонка, чем я сам сейчас!  
Сэм не ответил, только встал с кресла и направился в ванную, за расчёской.  
Странная из них семейка получилась. Было такое дикое чувство, будто у него и Дина появился общий ребёнок – Диана иногда тосковала по простой человеческой жизни, и тогда приходилось водить её в кино, т.е. Сэм и Дин-в-её-теле срочно искали ближайший кинотеатр и покупали билеты чуть ли не на первый попавшийся сеанс; покупали ванильное мороженое и сахарную вату; бардачок Импалы был теперь забит не только кассетами с классическим роком, но ещё и кассетами с альбомами модных молодёжных исполнителей вроде тех же монстров поп-музыки – Джастина Тимберлейка, Бритни Спирз или Энрике Иглесиаса. Дин был готов бежать в ближайший туалет, зажимая рот, чтобы его не стошнило тут же, но он терпел, в конце концов, тело не его и с этим надо мириться. Одно радовало: Диана не требовала тонны косметики, кучи платьев и туфель на шпильках. Её вполне устраивало то, как одевался Дин – так было удобнее бегать по улицам и перелезать через заборы, в драке ничего не мешало и не грозило треснуть по швам. Хотя Дин иногда и задумывался: а каково девчонке жить такой жизнью?.. На что она ему говорила – ты взялся спасать людей, вот и спасай. Не только людей, а всех, кому нужна помощь. Диана жалела бездомных кошек и собак, над которыми издевались подростки, и Дину приходилось заступаться за несчастную животину… у девчонки были свои понятия о справедливости, и их приходилось учитывать, чтобы не разочаровывать. В конце концов, договор есть договор, и его условия надо выполнять.  
Вернувшись через три минуты, Сэм снова устроился в кресле, подтянул Дина (увы, он не мог называть свою «племянницу» женским именем, язык не поворачивался) к себе поближе и распутал узел, в который были стянуты рыжие волосы.  
Дин сидел тихо, поглаживая заснувшего котёнка, и прислушивался к чувствам притихшей внутри девчонки. Ей нравилось так сидеть, ей нравилось так жить. Она чувствовала себя нужной, а большего она и не хотела… если не считать одного её желания, о котором Дин старался не думать.  
Неожиданно Сэм заговорил:  
-Я вот всё думаю… а почему кошки и собаки на тебя так спокойно реагируют? Они же вроде как должны чувствовать тебя.  
-Не знаю… - Дин пожал плечами. – Наверно, потому что я не против её воли здесь, а с её согласия.  
-Ты как сегодня?  
-Хреново. Живот болит. Завтра должны начаться.  
-А ты под дождём шастал, молодец, блин, ничего не скажешь.  
Расчёска мерно двигалась по волосам, успокаивая и погружая в дрёму. Иногда Дину очень хотелось подстричься, но Диана просила не делать этого. Приходилось терпеть.  
-Так как насчёт платья? – снова подал голос Сэм. – Всё ещё упрямишься?  
-Ну не хочу я!.. Неужели нельзя обойтись без этого балагана?..  
-Диана тебе поможет, не переживай. А на такие конкурсы в драных джинсах не ходят, неприлично.  
-Да пошли бы они все со своими приличиями, - пробубнил Дин, прижимаясь щекой к рыжему тёплому боку спящего Цента. – Если бы не дело, я бы вообще туда не потащился.  
-А почему ты думаешь, что Натан Аулит будет следующей жертвой? – рука с расчёской замерла.  
-Ну… новолуние как раз приходится на день конкурса, и… ладно, не будем об этом.  
-Почему?  
-Просто не будем.  
-А если ты ошибся?  
-Попрошу тебя поискать самому, - фыркнул Дин.  
-Не дождёшься, я не собираюсь применять эту хрень, ещё не хватало, чтобы полштата нечисти сбежалось сюда.  
-Ну ты же, типа, их предводитель… ай!  
-Ещё раз такое скажешь, и я тебя на неделю лишу карманных денег, - Сэм убрал расчёску в сторону и потёр лицо ладонями. – Ты же знаешь…  
-Знаю. И я уверен, что это будет Нат.  
-О… уже Нат.  
-Да иди ты!.. – Дин пихнул его локтём в колено.  
Цент завозился и недовольно пискнул.

***

Апокалипсис неумолимо приближался. Все вечера последних пяти дней Дин проводил на репетициях – конкурс молодых дарований был подходящим предлогом для слежки за предполагаемой жертвой. Ради этой цели Диана даже предложила свою помощь в качестве пианистки: у Дина отродясь не было ни малейшего представления не то что о нотной грамоте, но даже о количестве нот, а вот сама Диана когда-то занималась в музыкальной школе пусть и не достаточно долго. Пришлось немного помучаться в поисках свободного музыкального инструмента, чтобы вспомнить азы (миссис Грэйп была рада предоставить в их распоряжение своё давно молчащее фортепиано, на котором когда-то играла её дочь). Ещё какое-то время ушло на подбор произведения. Остановились на старой доброй классике – «Лунной сонате» Бетховена. Поначалу получалось плохо – после стольких лет пальцы Дианы отвыкли от подобных упражнений. Но с каждым разом у них обоих получалось всё лучше и увереннее. Дин решил, что это, наверно, из-за него. Всё-таки иногда хорошо быть тем, кто он есть, потому что тогда некоторые законы человеческой жизни для него просто не имеют значения. Всё получается как-то само – главное знать, чего именно хочешь.  
Они так вцепились в этот конкурс по двум причинам: первая – в ту ночь ожидалось новолуние; вторая – только один человек от этого университета принимал участие в грядущем действе. И был это Натан Аулит.  
Дин заметил, что многие пропавшие в день своего исчезновения находились вне дома и, как правило, там, где их видели в последний раз, никаких других студентов этого грёбаного университета не наблюдалось.  
На всякий случай Сэм проверил историю этого учебного заведения. История оказалась богатой. Университет построили ещё в начале 20-го века, здание несколько раз сгорало почти дотла, и его отстраивали заново. Самый первый пожар произошёл ещё в 1923 году, через 5 лет после его официального открытия. Жители города устроили бунт против местных властей, собиравших слишком большие налоги с населения. Нарушителей спокойствия окружили и фактически загнали в здание университета. Им несколько раз предлагали сдаться властям, но бунтари отказывались, требовали снижения налогов. И тогда кто-то поджёг здание.  
Именно в тот день в университете проходили репетиции праздника в честь дня основания города… Погибли и горожане, поднявшие бунт, и студенты, оказавшиеся не в то время и не в том месте. Кто устроил поджог, не было известно до сих пор.  
Потом здание сгорало ещё два раза: в 1968-м и 1975-м. Но оба раза уже по чьей-то небрежности или роковой случайности.  
Кстати, ходили слухи, что потом, ещё после первого пожара, по ночам на территории университета видели какую-то старуху, больше похожую на призрак, она будто что-то искала и не могла найти. И до сих пор детишки пугали друг друга её именем: Старуха-в-Чёрном-Плаще. Говорили, будто бы те, кто её встречал, пропадали, и никто их больше не видел.  
Иными словами, скорее всего, здесь хозяйничал мстительный дух. Но почему старуха?.. Понятно, если это призрак студента или кого-то из тех горожан, т.е. просто более взрослых людей. Но старуха?.. Что ей здесь делать? Что она тут забыла? Какого чёрта вообще здесь происходит?..  
В поисках ответа на этот вопрос, они втроём уже фактически обосновались в городе. Диана даже…  
…даже успела решиться.  
Если честно, Дин не думал, что всё случится так скоро.  
…Диана…  
Блин!..  
Дин с ногами забрался на диван в гостиной. К нему на колени тут же запрыгнул Цент, проснувшийся ещё пару минут назад.  
Руки привычно гладили котёнка, и тот тарахтел, мурлыча, ласкался.  
-Эх ты… Цент… - пробормотал Дин, прижимая котёнка к груди.  
У них с Сэмом никогда не было домашних животных, даже когда они оседали в одном месте на какое-то время. Отец вечно пропадал на охоте, иногда где-то подрабатывал или в баре играл в бильярд, чтобы выиграть немного денег и заодно собрать информацию. Дин и Сэм ходили в школу, а вечером ждали отца. Животным не было места в их жизни.  
Правда, когда они оставались у пастора Джима, Сэм подкармливал старую бродячую собаку, но это не считается. Тем более, что через месяц её сбила машина. Сэм тогда долго плакал… а что ещё делать ребёнку в семь лет, если умирает любимец?..  
Цент поймал палец Дина и принялся покусывать – видимо, зубы чесались. Надо ему какую-нибудь игрушку купить, что ли…  
Где-то внутри Диана тихо вздыхала, тоже чувствуя тепло котёнка в своих руках.  
-Что случилось? – тихо спросил её Дин. – Устала? Давай, отдохнём сегодня, не пойдём на репетиции. Нет? Хочешь пойти? Хочешь увидеть его? Слушай… мы можем попробовать… Почему нет? Слушай, парни не кусаются. Ну. Разве… почему? Послушай, это же просто глупо… Нет, я не это хотел сказать… Диана… прости… я не хотел… Ну давай тогда… Что?.. А, понял, ладно. Прости.  
Они часто так разговаривали – как по телефону, когда собеседника не слышит никто, кроме тебя.  
Диана грустила. И Дин понимал причину её грусти, но ничего поделать не мог. Он обещал ей, но выполнить своё обещание никак не мог. Пока не мог.  
До репетиций оставалось два часа.  
Живот продолжал болеть, Дин устал бегать в туалет – он всегда ненавидел первый день. За почти шесть лет он уже успел привыкнуть к особенностям женского организма и пережить собственные метания и комплексы по этому поводу, но раз в месяц случался маленький апокалипсис и каждый раз хотелось тихо сдохнуть. Сэм в такие дни старался лишний раз не трогать своего брата, пытаясь предоставить максимум удобства и спокойствия.  
Но когда такие дни выпадали на охоту, пусть и даже такую затянувшуюся как сейчас…  
…Дин хотел кого-нибудь убить.  
В первое время, когда они с Сэмом пытались заново привыкнуть друг к другу, доставалось обоим. Дин мог вспылить буквально по любому поводу – и в стороны летела мебель, билась посуда, дрожали стёкла… и очень часто Сэм попадал в эпицентр разразившейся бури, получая синяки, царапины, ссадины… иногда бывали повреждения посерьёзней. Тогда нервы сдавали у самого Сэма – и стёкла в окнах разбивались в дребезги, с потолка сыпалась штукатурка, и Дина могло швырнуть к ближайшей стенке. И только тогда бессильная злость на происходящее утихала – Дин… точнее, то, чем он был теперь, на уровне инстинкта признавало за младшим братом право командовать, право сильного. Потому что Сэм…  
Дин зажмурился.  
Цент тихо мяукнул и ткнулся мордочкой в подбородок Дина.  
-Ничего… через полчаса начнём собираться, всё пройдёт. У нас всё получится, обещаю.

-Тут два варианта, - Сэм разложил на журнальном столике план университета и его окрестностей. – Либо это мстительный дух кого-то из погибших в пожаре…  
-…либо это ведьма, - закончил Дин, кутаясь в свитер и натягивая рукава. – Диана говорит, что-то не то происходит в самом городе. Мы не заметили, потому что даже не задумывались на эту тему.  
-Ты о чём? – Сэм нахмурился.  
-Животные, - Дин слегка обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на спящего у камина Цента. – Диана вспомнила фильм «Ведьмы». Помнишь, двух пацанов там превратили в мышей? Ты потом ещё боялся есть шоколад, чувак.  
-Да ну тебя, - фыркнул Сэм с улыбкой. – Ближе к делу.  
-А потом хотели превратить в мышей всех детей Англии.  
-Так что с животными?  
-В семьях пропавших говорили, что видели странных животных. Я уже потом стал разбираться в этом, а поначалу даже не придал значения. Короче, у Сивидсов в саду появилась чайка. Ты прикинь? Чайка – и в саду. Ведёт она себя вообще странно – когда кто-то сидит в беседке, она всё время пытается подлететь поближе. Как будто пытается что-то сказать. В общем, у кого мышь в доме, у кого мотылёк, у кого птицы… странно себя ведут они. Может, и правда… ведьма. Да ещё Натан. Фамилия его не внушает мне оптимизма.  
Сэм задумался. Это имело смысл. Если в городе и правда поселилась ведьма… с ней надо что-то делать. И учитывая невысказанные вслух предположения, вероятность того, что следующим будет Аулит, вырастает фактически до 95%.  
Проблема только в том, что справиться с ведьмой будет немного сложнее, чем с мстительным духом.  
-Если всё и правда так, - пробормотал Сэм, - то надо поторопиться. У Фальтеров вот-вот может не стать сына. Мотыльки, к твоему сведению, долго не живут.

Почему следующим будет Аулит, Дин и сам не знал, просто стоило ему посмотреть на этого парня – и сразу становилось ясно, что тот обречён. Возможно, это одна из его новых способностей, что-то вроде видений Сэма, а может быть…  
Дин когда-то слышал, что есть такие божества у японцев, называются синигами, боги смерти. И говорят, что эти синигами должны забрать душу человека после его смерти (они что-то вроде Жнеца) и всегда знают, какому человеку сколько жить осталось – достаточно просто взглянуть на будущего мертвеца. Впрочем, все люди смертны, а значит, любой умрёт когда-нибудь, и эти синигами наверняка знают, когда будет последняя минута у каждого.  
Что-то похожее было с Аулитом – над ним будто висело чёрное облако обречённости. Дин не знал, видит ли это Сэм, но ничего не говорил ему о своих предчувствиях. Ни к чему пугать мелкого ещё больше.

***

Волнение росло с каждой минутой. Живот перестал болеть – правильно, сколько можно уже, два дня прошло – но дискомфорт оставался, потому что проблемы ещё продолжались. Платье всё время мешалось, жало в разных местах и вообще. Хотелось поскорее снять его. От капроновых колготок кожа чесалась, ноги ныли в туфлях на каблуках. Одним словом, всё было плохо. Нет, всё было мерзко и отвратительно.  
Диана волновалась не меньше, но у неё были свои причины для волнений. И одна из этих причин сейчас маялась вместе со всеми за сценой, постоянно разминала пальцы.  
Жизнь – отстой, заключил для себя Дин, оглядываясь по сторонам. Конечно, хорошо, что они с Дианой решили работать в тандеме. В туфлях стало проще ходить, платье оказалось не таким неудобным, каким Дин посчитал его сначала… Вот только ему всё время казалось, что открытые руки – это слишком откровенно, что все на него пялятся. Такое паническое состояние у него было только первые три месяца в новом теле. Но жаловаться было не на что – ни тогда, ни сейчас – он сам так решил, он сам предложил… и сам теперь расхлёбывает. В любом случае, лучшего варианта всё равно никогда не найти.  
-Эй… МакМорн!..  
Дин резко обернулся – и застыл, глядя на подошедшего к нему Криса Пайна, лучшего друга Натана.  
\- В чём дело? – тихо выдавил Дин, нервно сложив руки на груди.  
-Слушай, МакМорн, тут такое дело… Нат хотел бы поговорить с тобой…  
-Не смеши меня! – фыркнул Дин, глядя прямо в глаза Крису, для чего пришлось задрать голову, потому что рост Дианы был слишком мал. – С чего бы ему со мной говорить?  
-Нет… в самом деле… он хотел пригласить тебя…  
-Хотел бы – сам бы подошёл! – рявкнул взбешённый Дин. – Лучше скажи прямо, что продул в эту дурацкую игру «правда или вызов».  
Глаза Криса округлились, и он отшатнулся:  
-Откуда…  
-К счастью, у меня есть уши. А твои дружки ржали так громко, что их не услышал бы только покойник. И то… вряд ли. Катись отсюда, пока по шее не накостыляли.  
Последние слова уже звучали в спину спешащему к выходу парню.  
Дин покачал головой. И вот из-за таких уёбков девчонки попадают в идиотские ситуации, а потом режут себе вены.  
Диана тихонько вздохнула.  
Всё будет хорошо, крошка… всё будет.  
Но Натан никогда на тебя не посмотрит, и ты это знаешь.

Что было дальше – Дин не помнил, всё прошло как в тумане. Томительное ожидание, волнение, почти паника – уже перед выходом на сцену. Что было во время самого выступления, он не помнил совсем, как будто отключился. Может быть, потому что всё взяла в свои руки Диана? Как они выступили, были ли ошибки, он не знал.  
Уже после выступления сознание вернулось к нему.  
И Дин увидел себя будто со стороны – стоящим перед Натаном, робко улыбающимся и поздравляющим Аулита с победой. Точнее, нет, это был не он. Это была Диана.  
И он чувствовал комок в горле и подступающие слёзы, и бешено стучащее сердце, и холод собственных пальцев…  
Вот только Натан не смотрел на них – даже не обратил внимания, просто поспешил к своим друзьям, готовым его поздравить.  
И тут Дина осенило: они проиграли, да. Но проиграли… специально.  
Потому что сейчас к ним подходили девчонки – другие участницы, что-то говорили, утешали.  
Из общего фона звуков и слов Дин понял только одно: Натан опередил их на каких-то полбалла, в то время как остальные отставали на два балла и больше.  
-Второе место – тоже неплохо, - раздался рядом родной голос.  
И Дин не заметил, как уткнулся лицом в широкую грудь брата, обхватил руками его плечи… и тёплые руки Сэма обнимали их с Дианой ласково и осторожно. Где-то внутри было очень больно. Но это была не его боль, чужая.  
-Нат! Долго тебя ждать?! – раздался голос кого-то из друзей Аулита. – Сейчас без тебя уйдём отмечать!  
Когда Сэм услышал это имя, его руки сильнее сжались на худых плечах Дианы, едва прикрытых чёрным шёлком платья.  
И Дин понял, что Сэм впервые увидел Натана.

Вечеринка в честь победы на конкурсе была в самом разгаре. Из дома доносился грохот музыки, визг и смех девчонок, кто-то тащил в дом ящик пива, но сам виновник веселья на вечеринке не присутствовал.  
Сэм с тревогой следил за высоким парнем, стоящим под деревом рядом с домом. Высокий – да, но всё-таки ниже самого Сэма. Тёмные волосы, немного длинные, уложенные гелем, чёлка, упрямо падающая на глаза.  
Сэм помнил цвет глаз этого парня, форму его губ, носа… Было во всём этом что-то знакомое. Очень знакомое.  
Красавчик хренов, самовлюблённый ублюдок.  
Ради него пришлось тащиться после выступления на парковку, где стояла Импала с вещами, приготовленными для этого вечера. Сэм видел, как тряслись худые девчачьи руки его брата, когда тот, стиснув зубы, переодевался из вечернего платья для выступления в привычные джинсы и рубашку. Из горла Дина вырывались полузадушенные всхлипы, но Сэм знал, что это плачет не Дин. А ведь было бы лучше пойти сейчас домой, сварить крепкий кофе и забраться вдвоём на диван в гостиной перед камином, чтобы позволить пережить этот вечер… но вместо они здесь, перед домом Аулита, и ждут неизвестно чего.  
Парень под деревом приложился к бутылке пива снова, сделал глоток и прижался затылком к стволу дерева.  
Сэм пригляделся получше – там, за деревом, возникло какое-то странное движение, будто чья-то фигура маячила в темноте.  
Кажется, началось.  
Выбор действий был невелик: если это ведьма – стрелять надо из Тауруса, если призрак – из дробовика. Желательно не промахиваясь, наверняка. Но тут есть одна маленькая деталь: вполне может оказаться, что там самый обычный прохожий. Цивил, блин. Тогда стрелять точно нельзя. А вот как отличить ведьму от простого смертного? Они ж хитрые бестии, с табличкой на спине не ходят, маскируются.  
Наконец, стало видно, что там за деревом – чей-то сгорбленный силуэт в чёрном балахоне. А парень под деревом не замечал ничего, стоял себе под деревом с закрытыми глазами и не обращал внимания на то, что творилось за его спиной.  
Сэм весь подобрался, готовый к любым действиям.  
Ублюдок этот Натан или пай-мальчик с ангельским нимбом над головой, а рисковать его жизнью всё равно нельзя. Хотя бы просто потому, что Диана им этого не простит. Сэм сделал едва заметный знак рукой, и Дин возник из темноты совсем рядом с деревом, держа в руках заряженный солью дробовик.  
Силуэт в балахоне едва заметно взмахнул руками, Дин выстрелил, и заряд соли прошёл сквозь силуэт, тот дрогнул и исчез в темноте.  
Натан с испугу выронил бутылку из рук и обернулся на звук выстрела.  
Но не увидел никого.  
И тут случилось то, чего никто не ожидал.  
Вокруг дерева заплясали призрачные огни – то ли блуждающие огоньки, то ли спанки, решившие устроить хоровод прямо здесь посреди города.  
Свет от огней, сначала едва заметный, становился всё ярче, карусель света кружилась всё быстрее, а затем была вспышка…  
…и вместо упавшего на землю Натана в траве сидела сова.  
-Нат!! – вопль резанул слух Сэма.  
Диана бросилась к испуганной птице, упала перед ней на колени, протянула руки…  
Сова шарахнулась в сторону, заухала, раскрыла крылья, пытаясь взлететь, но вместо этого неуклюже завалилась на бок.  
-Нат… Нат, не бойся, всё будет хорошо, просто доверься мне. Я найду способ, как вернуть тебя в прежний ви… - вскрик, и Диана отдёрнула руки, расцарапанные в кровь птичьими когтями. – Натан, успокойся. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю, только пойдём со мной, пожалуйста…  
У Сэма сердце обливалось кровью при виде этой девчонки, сидящей в траве на коленях и захлёбывающейся мольбами и уговорами.  
Наверно, у Аулита шок после превращения, он не понимает, что происходит, но это вовсе не извиняет его.  
Выйдя из кустов, Сэм отодвинул Диану в сторону, снял свою куртку и набросил на ухающую сову, сгрёб вырывающийся ком в охапку и сказал:  
-Пойдём, надо уходить.

В доме напротив царила подозрительная тишина, с утра не было слышно рёва мотора чёрного доисторического монстра под названием Импала, в гараже никто не устраивал очередного ремонта и с газонокосилкой никто не вышагивал по лужайке перед домом.  
Миссис Грэйп с тревогой выглянула в окно в очередной раз.  
Неужели что-то случилось с девочкой?  
Миссис Грэйп так привыкла к своим новым соседям за каких-то две недели их запоздалого знакомства, что теперь не находила себе места. Уж лучше бы ругались, опять матеря друг друга на всю улицу, честное слово!..  
Она решилась. Достала из шкафчика свою старую кулинарную книгу с рецептами, открыла нужную страницу и задумчиво уставилась своими старческими глазами в один из рецептов.  
Шоколадное печенье должно прийтись по вкусу рыжей сладкоежке. Что бы ни случилось, но, возможно, это поднимет ей настроение?  
Да, девочка не выглядела красавицей, и улыбка у неё не получалась полной неземного очарования. Но было в ней что-то, так напоминающее погибшую много лет назад Сару… Наверно, просто они обе старались доказать свою независимость всему миру?..

***

В доме царила гнетущая атмосфера, как будто должно было случиться что-то ужасное. Или уже случилось. Миссис Грэйп неловко улыбнулась Сэму, ставя корзинку с печеньем на кухонный стол.  
Чайник только что вскипел, и Сэм заваривал чай, такой, какой любит миссис Грэйп – с земляничными листьями.  
Наконец, старушка решилась задать вопрос:  
-А с Дианой всё в порядке? Она такая тихая последние два дня, её совсем не слышно… и глаза на мокром месте… как мне показалось, когда я увидела её в коридоре, - спешно добавила она.  
-Не совсем в порядке. Некоторые проблемы… с учёбой, - ответил уклончиво Сэм, садясь за стол напротив своей гостьи. – Но скоро всё уладится. Должно уладиться.  
Миссис Грэйп несмело придвинула к Сэму корзинку с печеньем, дождавшись, что МакМорн налил чай им обоим в чашки.  
В самом деле, кА ещё заговорить на эту тему? Миссис Грэйп не знала, но всё-таки решилась:  
-Я не думаю, что девочке стоит расстраиваться из-за своей внешности. В конце концов, человек, который её на самом деле любит, совсем рядом, ей надо только заметить его. Ближе, чем он, рядом никого нет…  
-Вы так думаете? – Сэм с тревогой посмотрел на сидящую перед ним седую женщину, много лет назад лишившуюся и мужа, и детей в одночасье. – Она действительно очень переживает, что человек, который ей не безразличен, даже не смотрит на неё. До того, как она… встретила его, комплексов из-за внешности у неё никогда не было. А тут… Мне казалось, что уж с ней-то такого не случится. Она слишком трезво смотрит на мир, чтобы переживать по такому поводу.  
-Знаете, жизнь сама по себе довольно странная. Иногда случается такое, о чём даже не подумаешь в обычной ситуации. Мне кажется, что Диане рано отчаиваться. Её любовь – настоящая любовь, а не просто… детская симпатия, очень близко, так близко, что если только она протянет руку, всё сбудется. Главное, чтобы она захотела протянуть руку к своей любви. Чтобы… не решила, что мечты не сбываются, это главное.  
Сэм задумчиво посмотрел на миссис Грэйп. Было в её словах что-то такое… что-то настораживающее. Но Сэм никак не мог понять, что именно.  
-Мои дети… я никому не пожелаю пережить то, что пришлось пережить мне. Но мои дети верили в чудеса, стоили планы, мечтали, знали, что у них всё получится. Если бы судьба не была так жестока, у меня были бы уже внуки. Моя дочь, Сара, тоже была влюблена в человека, который даже не смотрел в её сторону, до тех пор, пока она не решилась сделать первый шаг. Она посвятила ему своё выступление и победила. Она была очень талантливой девочкой… но… случился тот страшный пожар… и не стало ни её, ни Энтони, ни моего мужа. Я верю, что у Дианы всё получится, она просто должна увидеть правду и сделать первый шаг, - миссис Грэйп мягко улыбнулась.  
Сэм видел её блестящие от выступивших слёз глаза, и что-то, какая-то догадка, мелькнула в этот момент, только он не успел ухватить её.  
Надо поговорить с Дином. Срочно.

-Слушай, парень, жрать надо, а твоя голодовка ничего хорошего не даст, - Дин стоял перед птичьей клеткой, в которой сидела большая серая сова и тупо пялилась на него, не желая есть размоченный в молоке хлеб. – Я, конечно, могу наловить тебе мышей и ли ещё какую живность, только сомневаюсь, что ты вообще захочешь это жрать. Мне некогда с тобой нянчиться, дел и так по горло, поэтому звиняй.  
Дин отвернулся и отошёл от клетки.  
Этот олух Натан решил показать, какой у него железный характер, стальная воля и прочие причиндалы. Отказывается от еды, сидит в одном месте и тупо пялится в стенку.  
Пару раз Дин застукал сову за попытками открыть дверцу клетки. Видимо, этот придурок решил, что его просто так тут держат, ради хохмы, а не пытаются спасти от обыкновенных уличных проблем вроде кошек и милых детишек. Что уж говорить о еде, которую так просто в городе не раздобудешь. Натан пытался сбежать, не оставляя своих попыток с завидной упёртостью. Придурок – что с него взять?  
Диана, конечно, обижалась на Дина за такие мысли, но признавала, что Аулит поступает по меньшей мере глупо. Она ещё с самого начала пыталась уговорить Натана поверить ей, но сова продолжала царапаться и хлопать крыльями, пытаясь взлететь. Пришлось посадить его в клетку, чтобы не сбежал.  
Родители Натана сообщили в полицию об исчезновении сына, только, естественно, полиция ничего не могла сделать – парень будто испарился.  
Диана по ночам тихо рыдала в подушку, Дин скрипел зубами, а Сэм… Сэм читал книги по подростковой психологии в перерывах между поисками ответов на главный вопрос: кто всё это творил и зачем. Была у Сэма зацепка, но чтобы её подтвердить, требовались ОЧЕНЬ давние сведения, на поиск которых уходила туева хуча времени, а истерики и растущие как на дрожжах комплексы Дианы требовали решения прямо сейчас.  
В конце концов, она всего лишь подросток. Пусть физиологически ей уже двадцать с копейками, но умом она так и осталась ребёнком – из её жизни просто пропали целых восемь лет, и их никак не вернёшь. И сейчас ей было всего лишь лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать… дитё сущее.  
Дин хлопнул входной дверью, уходя из дома.  
То, что его брат вне себя от ярости, Сэм видел прекрасно, особенно если учесть, что всё это время угрожающе позвякивали стёкла в окнах дома.  
Потянувшись на диване, Сэм поправил ноутбук у себя на коленях и только после этого взглянул на сидящую в клетке сову:  
-Ну и придурок же ты…

Вечером, когда вовсю шёл дождь и крупные капли барабанной дробью стучали в окна, дин вернулся домой мокрый и какой-то опустошённый. Снял куртку на ходу, бросил её на спинку кресла в гостиной и свалил на колени всё ещё сидящему на диване Сэму стопку ксерокопий.  
-Что это? – не понял Сэм и посмотрел на брата.  
-Кое-что интересное.  
-В смысле? – Сэм нахмурился, перебирая влажные листы.  
К счастью, бумага не намокла, видимо, Дин спрятал эту кипу под свою куртку, пока нёс домой.  
Это были статьи из древних газет – ещё времён основания университета. Старые, как будто слегка размытые фотографии…  
«…самый первый конкурс среди молодых талантов в нашем городе. Победительницей стала юная пианистка – Сара Гольдман…»  
«…во время пожара в университете в огне погибло более пятисот человек. Среди них были и поднявшие бунт горожане, и студенты, пришедшие в этот день на репетицию пред праздником в честь дня основания города…»  
«…имена погибших, которых удалось опознать: Питер Нойер, Алек Харрисон, Саймон Морган, Анна Смит, Сара Гольдман, Энтони Гольдман, Джозеф Гольдман…»  
-Погоди-ка… - Сэм нетерпеливо заёрзал. – Вот в этой статьей говорится, что полиция старательно подавляла бунт. Возможно, поджог устроил кто-то из полицейских, только непонятно с какой целью. В числе подозреваемых были Винсент Ларк, Роберт Фальтер, Боб Аулит…  
Дин криво усмехнулся:  
-И ещё двадцать знакомых нам фамилий. Я уже читал это. Кто-то мстит им за тот пожар. И я так думаю, что этот кто-то – миссис Гольдман. Ты читай дальше, Сэмми, читай.  
-В 1925 году миссис Гольдман уехала из города… ты был в архиве?  
-Да, покопался там в поисках некоторых интересных моментов.  
-Она уехала в 1925, но странные видения старухи в чёрном уже были и её продолжали встречать на территории университета даже спустя многие годы. Вот только… год назад в город приехала Мардж Грэйп, через два месяца начались исчезновения. А старуху в чёрном видели вообще в занятных местах: сначала на пепелище, потом у фонтана перед зданием универа, ну а чаще всего – почему-то на мусорных кучах. Считается, что она что-то ищет. Или кого-то. И самое главное – мы с тобой оба видели эту старуху, она появилась в новолуние, стояла за мусорным бачком. Я так понимаю… она мстит тем, кто отнял у неё мужа и детей – превращает в живность потомков тех, кого считает убийцами… меня это наводит на некоторые мысли…  
В другом конце гостиной раздался дикий грохот, сопровождаемый кошачьим мявом и совиным уханьем, хлопаньем крыльев.  
-Цент!.. Ты что творишь?! – Дин бросился к столу, с которого котёнок сошвырнул вниз клетку с птицей, схватил ошалевшего Натана в руки, прижал к груди, одновременно стараясь спрятать лицо от ударов крыльями. – Сэм!! Давай сюда клетку, пока он не вырвался!..

***

Дин остервенело стирал с расцарапанных пальцев кровь, матерился, костеря на чём свет стоит Натана и Цента. Эту парочку пришлось запереть в разных комнатах, чтобы у кое-кого не было больше даже мысли посягнуть на чужую, покрытую серыми перьями задницу. Цент жалобно мяукал под дверью диновой комнаты, а из комнаты для гостей не доносилось ни звука. Натан, как всегда строил из себя невинную жертву. Ну, предположим, в этот раз он и правда оказался невинной жертвой, но Дина этот придурок уже достал.  
Сэм подошёл к брату с бинтом и пластырем наготове.  
Ранки были не очень небольшие, но глубокие и неприятно саднили. Можно было, конечно, прибегнуть к своей новоприобретённой силе и заставить тело регенерировать быстрее, чтобы царапины скорее зажили, но Дин никогда не пользовался по пустякам своими новыми способностями, потому что с очередным их использованием в нём становилось чуть больше тьмы. А это не нравилось ему самому и пугало Сэма.  
-Так что ты там говорил по поводу идей? – спросил Сэм, забинтовывая расцарапанный указательный палец Дина.  
Дин не сразу понял, о чём идёт речь, и его брату пришлось повторить свой вопрос.  
-Ну… меня насторожили места, где видели эту старуху, и то, как она превратила Аулита в сову. Это… была особая магия. Не демоническая… скорее природная. Думаю, ты и сам это почувствовал, нет?..  
-Ну… было что-то странное в ощущениях, - буркнул Сэм и щёлкнул ножницами, отрезая кусочек пластыря.  
-А теперь подумай… ай!.. – Дин сморщился от боли, когда Сэм задел бинтом ранку на большом пальце. – Короче, тебя не наводит ни на какие мысли такой наборчик: новолуние, полнолуние, пепелище, вода. Мусорные кучи…  
Закрепив концы бинта на повязке, Сэм нахмурился и неуверенно посмотрел на брата:  
-Это… что-то напоминает… сказки… Было что-то в сказках. Про воду и пепелище. И ещё горы… Вилы. Их звали вилы – волшебные девы в крылатых платьях.  
-Их ещё называют дивы, самодивы, тэннё, то есть небесные девы… ыыыыыы!.. больно, Сэм!..  
-Потерпи, здесь царапина глубже. Вот так. Ну, так что там про вил в крылатых платьях?  
Дин потряс забинтованной правой рукой, когда Сэм занялся левой, обрабатывая царапины.  
-Я вот о чём подумал. Вилы живут в небесах, в горах или ещё где, в зависимости от поверий, но никак не в городе, потому что они – духи природы. Сюда её могло занести только в одном случае – замужество. Если на ней женился смертный, то она должна остаться в его мире. Во всех… блин, Сэм!.. Аккуратнее!..  
-Извини, тут сильнее задето.  
-Короче, во всех поверьях встречается только один способ заполучения «небесной девы» в жёны. Надо утащить её крылатую одёжку, пока сама вила купается. Тогда она станет простой женщиной – без способностей к полётам. В общем, я так понимаю, замуж она вышла, детей нарожала, даже любила своего мужа, если судить по тому, как она о нём говорила… да только одёжку свою всё равно искала, чтобы домой вернуться. Вила не стареет, Сэм, она бессмертна в любом случае. И может колдовать. Она просто не может вернуться домой. Джозеф Гольдман работал садовником при университете. Так что, думаю, он закопал крылышки вилы где-то на территории университетского сада. Она уехала, моталась где-то, пока про неё не забудут, потом вернулась и снова взялась за поиски.  
-А почему она тогда выглядит как старуха, если не стареет?  
-Потому что надо как-то соответствовать представлениям окружающих. Неземную красоту запоминают гораздо быстрее, чем обыкновенную старость. И если я прав, а я уверен, что прав, то у нас только один выход: надо найти её шмотки как можно скорее. Когда она их получит, будет вынуждена свалить отсюда домой.  
-А как же все эти студенты, Дин? Что будет с ними?  
-Мы просто обменяем её шмотки на прежний облик студентов. Тех, кто ещё жив.  
Сэм кивнул. Он старался не обращать внимания на жалобное мяуканье из комнаты Дина.  
-Интересно, а как выглядят её крылатые шмотки?..

Университетский сад оказался просто невероятных размеров. Иногда Дину казалось, что это самый настоящий лес. Огромные деревья, затейливые клумбы с яркими цветами, фонтаны, скамейки, беседки… это было больше похоже на огромный парк, чем на сад.  
Во время обеда Дин бродил между деревьями, приглядывался к подозрительным кустам, холмикам, натыкался на целующиеся парочки, на поглощённых своим творчеством художников, просто прогульщиков… Но результата похождения не давали.  
Где можно зарыть платье так, чтобы его никто за всё это время так и не нашёл? Потому что мимо платья с крыльями точно никто не прошёл бы. И уж тем более молча.  
А вообще кто сказал, что это платье? В легендах говорится о волшебных одеяниях, дающих вилам возможность летать. Одеяние… В принципе, оно может быть любым. И не обязательно это одежда – в снятом-то виде. В русских сказках, например, это сорочки, то есть фактически нижнее бельё, которое дочки морского царя – ещё одна разновидность вил, блин – надевали, чтобы превращаться в голубей. Иными словами, эти девицы ходили в одном неглиже, что ли? И получается, голыми купались?..  
Не удивительно, что одёжку у них так часто тырили.  
Дин плюхнулся на траву в тени каких-то раскидистых кустов. Ладно хоть неколючие.  
Время шло неумолимо, Дин знал, что они сильно рискуют – чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше шансов выжить у заколдованных детишек. Собрать их всех в одну кучку нереально. Сэму удалось только вчера отловить ту чайку, а где искать всяких там мотыльков, мышей и прочих, они даже не знали. Единственное, что за белую пуделиху можно было уже не беспокоиться – её приютила семья одной из пропавших студенток, потому что «эта малышка так похожа на нашу пропавшую дочь». Ладно, об этой можно не переживать.  
И всё-таки на что похоже это долбанное платье?  
А может быть, это вовсе не платье, а что-то другое? И Джозеф Гольдман нигде его не закапывал? К чему закапывать такие вещи, лишая жену возможности когда-нибудь вернуться домой? Ведь сам он не вечен в отличие от неё. Зачем мучить любимую женщину? Ведь он её любил, правда же?.. И она его… если верить её словам.  
Перед глазами возникла картинка, как вспышка.  
Фото из газеты.  
Наплевав на занятия, которые ещё не закончились, Дин вскочил на ноги и рванул к стоянке.  
Лишь бы его догадка оказалась верной.

Сэма дома не оказалось, наверно, ещё не вернулся с обхода города в поисках заколдованной живности.  
В комнате Дина раздавался жалобный писк Цента, котёнок скрёбся в дверь, просил, чтобы выпустили.  
-Нет, приятель, теперь тебя точно не выпустим, - пробормотал Дин, направляясь в гостиную. – У нас дома куча пернатых объявилась.  
Чайку пришлось посадить в другую клетку и запереть в комнате Сэма. Надо не забыть накормить весь этот зоопарк. Дин рылся в ксерокопиях, искал ту самую статью. Статью не нашёл, зато откопал кое-что получше – старый снимок обгоревшего тела Гольдмана, видимо, Сэм раздобыл где-то в архивах полицейского участка.  
На снимке, пусть и выцветшем, потёртом, очень хорошо было видно как сильно обгорело тело, опознать его и правда смогла бы только жена – по отсутствующим двум фалангам на мизинце правой руки. Пальцы левой руки были судорожно сжаты в кулак. Интересно, что он держал? Его так и похоронили? Если да, то надо срочно ехать на кладбище.  
Дин, взбудораженный тем, что увидел, промчался ураганом по дому, собирая необходимое, заодно побегал по комнатам с усыновлённой живностью – кому газетку поменял, кому воду, всем сунул еды в миски и выскочил из дома на улицу. Действовать надо быстро и не затягивать, а то проблем будет только больше. Вилы – существа ещё не изученные, и кто их знает, какие у них способности помимо полётов. Может, видения какие, вроде видений мелкого.

Хорошо быть тем, что ты есть, чёрт возьми! Можно сказать сторожу кладбища: «Ты меня не видишь», и тот отвернётся, будто и правда никого не видит.  
Дин вытащил из багажника Импалы лопату и побежал буквально со всех ног в конец кладбища, туда, откуда оно только начиналось. Где-то там похоронили погибших при пожаре.  
И плевать, что за каждый джедаевский трюк он теряет ещё один кусочек себя. Сейчас это не имеет значения.  
Всё получилось быстро: за каких-то пятнадцать минут Дин раскопал могилу – худое тело Дианы уже привыкло к таким упражнениям за столько-то лет, да ещё и скорость и сила Дина в её теле. Лопата ударила в крышку гроба, и тут же дерево проломилось под весом Дина.  
Где же оно… где же?..  
Ему ещё не приходилось раскапывать могилы не для того, чтобы упокоить призрака, а чтобы вытащить что-то из гроба. Фактически это было мародёрство… но как? Как ещё можно это сделать? Остаётся только надеяться, что Джозеф Гольдман поймёт мотивы Дина и не захочет потом отомстить.  
Хорошо, что тело не кремировали. Есть надежда, что всё получится.  
Дин раскидал в стороны сгнившие доски.  
Как это ни странно, запаха не было совсем. Абсолютно никакого.  
Лопатой Дин отгрёб в сторону комья оставшейся земли, пригляделся…  
…и обомлел.  
Кости Джозефа Гольдмана обвивали тонкие стебли какого-то тонкого, хрупкого растения, похожего на вьюн. Казалось, что растение обнимает стеблями останки – так нежно и бережно, будто баюкает.  
-Ну ни хрена ж себе… - пробормотал Дин, всматриваясь в увиденное. – Ладно… прости старик, но мне нужно вернуть кое-что твоей жене, пока она не переубивала полгорода.  
Дин присел на корточки и вгляделся в тонкие зелёные стебли. Зелёные. Под землёй. Будто солнце их тут освещало каждый Божий день.  
Ломкие зелёные листочки, крохотные белые цветы, похожие на звёздочки.  
И никакого запаха. Даже от цветов.  
Стебли обвивали весь скелет, но если присмотреться внимательнее, то видно, что они все растут из одного места – сжатого левого кулака Гольдмана. Дин протянул руку и чуть коснулся костей сжатых пальцев – и те рассыпались в прах.  
И Дин увидел.  
Оно было круглое, небольшое – диаметром всего-то в полдюйма, похожее на шарик. Тёмно-зелёное, как листья этого растения, растущего прямо из этой штуки. И оно пульсировало, немного меняя цвет, будто дышало.  
Красивое, чёрт возьми.  
Дин потрогал пальцем это… нечто, и оно чуть откатилось в сторону, будто живое. Ага, вот эта медного цвета хрень, цепляющаяся за «шарик», наверно, наверно, играла роль цепочки, когда Гольдман носил его на шее.  
Ведь он никуда не прятал эту штуковину от жены – она сама ему отдала. А когда его хоронили, похоже, она не рискнула открыть его ладонь, в которой Джозеф сберёг от огня подарок жены.  
Она искала своё «одеяние», думая, что оно потерялось в пожаре.  
Чёрт возьми… до чего же…  
Дин сморгнул выступившие вдруг слёзы.  
-Ладно, старик, я возьму это. Твоей жене оно очень нужно, - Дин протянул руки к шарику, но тот снова откатился, шелестя листвой. – Слушай, я не кусаюсь. Иди сюда, надо вернуть тебя хозяйке. Честно. Я верну тебя ей.  
Шарик чуть вспыхнул и погас.  
Листья медленно чернели, сворачивались, засыхали и опадали. Стебли, высохшие и ломкие, отвалились от шарика, и тот превратился в обычную стеклянную безделушку на цепочке.  
-Спасибо. Я отнесу тебя к ней, - Дин взял шарик в руки.  
«По крайней мере, попробую».

Дом встретил Дина подозрительной тишиной.  
-Сэмми? - неуверенно позвал брата Дин.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Дин крадучись шёл по коридору, вслушиваясь в тишину дома и собственное дыхание.  
Двери комнат оказались нараспашку.  
Сердце бешено застучало где-то в горле, дыхания не хватало...  
Диана, не паникуй. Нельзя паниковать.  
Где-то внутри раздались грохот и звук бьющегося стекла.  
Дин бросился на эти звуки.  
В его собственной комнате на подоконнике раскрытого окна с разбитыми стёклами дрались, шипя друг на друга, огромный чёрный кот и Цент, казавшийся на фоне котяры совсем крошечным.  
Птичья клетка валялась на полу, её прутья были смяты, дверца болталась на согнутой петле, а возле клетки слабо трепыхалась сова, пытаясь подняться на лапы. Перья были в крови, по комнате летал птичий пух.  
-Натан!!! - истошно завопила Диана, бросаясь к птице.  
Но Дин успел заставить её развернуться к окну, отгоняя чёрного кота, вцепившегося зубами в ухо Цента, отбивающегося лапами с выпущенными когтями. Котяра сиганул через подоконник в сад и исчез в кустах.  
На подоконнике жалобно мяукал Цент, зализывая раны, из которых текла кровь. Порванное ухо, разодранная бровь, ладно ещё глаз цел...  
И Аулит... он всё тише трепыхался на полу, и это напугало Диану ещё больше.  
В это мгновение комната озарилась слабым светом, и Цент, осторожно спустившийся с подоконника на пол, вдруг стал меняться. Его окутало золотое свечение, скрывая от глаз Дина.  
То же творилось с Аулитом.  
Диана плакала тихо, беззвучно, глотая слёзы.  
Сияние померкло.  
На полу, в чём мать родила, лежали двое: Натан Аулит и 16-летний мальчишка, такой же рыжий, как и сама Диана, только с тёмными глазами, из разорванной брови, из прокушенного уха и глубоких ран на руках и плечах текла кровь. Мальчишка неловко прижимал к худой груди правую руку.  
А Натан...  
Ноги подкосились, и Дин почувствовал, как падает на колени перед Натаном. Руки потянулись к безжизненному телу, пальцы мелко подрагивали, а в горле стоял комок и не давал дышать.  
-Он защитил меня... - тихо пискнул мальчишка, сжавшийся на полу в комочек. - А я не смог... прости...  
Диана с трудом сглотнула, протянула руку и обняла мальчишку, гладя по спутанным рыжим вихрам.  
Натан не дышал.  
И Дина прорвало:  
-За что?.. За что их так?.. Ты... ты сука!! - орал он, задрав голову к потолку и зажмурив глаза. - Тебе не жаль чужих детей! Кто давал тебе право делать это с ними?! Ты не Господь Бог! Верни. Верни их всех! Людьми, живыми и здоровыми, а то жить твоему шарику не дольше Аулита - раздолбаю об пол и тебе уже никогда не вернуться домой, если твоя штуковина разъебётся на хер!  
-Я имела право – по своим законам, и тебе их не понять, Дин, - раздался мягкий старческий голос позади Дина, тот резко обернулся, крепче прижав к себе мальчишку и мёртвого Аулита.  
В дверях стояла миссис Грэйп, невинная на вид старушка с мудрыми глазами. Она сделала шаг к Дину, и мальчишка в его руках привычно зашипел, как котёнок, готовый защищать того, кто дал ему своё тепло.  
-Дин, Дин, Дин... - старуха замерла, грустно улыбаясь. - Так вот ты какой на самом деле... а я не могла разглядеть так долго... Решительный, смелый, с чистым, благородным сердцем, совсем как мой Энтони. Тебе не идёт сквернословить. И не надо мне угрожать.  
Дин залился хриплым, почти истерическим смехом:  
-Угрожать... Если ты так любила своих детей, зачем убиваешь чужих?!  
-Я их не убиваю, я их наказываю, - она развела руками. - Они все заслужили испытать то, что выпало на их долю. Они несли своё наказание за самих себя и за своих предков. Кровь нельзя обижать. Они погубили столько невинных жизней... и получили своё наказание на много поколений вперёд. Если бы они сами осознали свои ошибки, то ничего бы не было. Только искупив свою вину...  
-Ты не Господь Бог и не можешь решать за него!.. - зло выплюнул Дин, его перекосило от слов старухи. - Верни детям их облик! Верни их к жизни!..  
Он сорвал с шеи цепочку с зелёным шариком, занёс руку, готовый разбить шарик об пол.  
Миссис Грэйп поспешно подняла руки, останавливая его:  
-Я не могу вернуть тех, кого не стало, прости. Но остальные дети... Ладно, я сделаю это ради тебя, не ради хагоромо... или шарика, как ты его называешь.  
Она опустилась рядом с ним на колени, взяла его ладонь, холодные пальцы которой зарылись в рыжие вихры настороженного "Цента", всё ещё готового к атаке:  
-Натан слишком поздно изменился, - тихо продолжала она. - Да, он защитил Сэмми...  
-Кого? - нахмурился Дин и почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар.  
-Сэмми... - повторила старуха.  
-Меня, - снова пискнул мальчишка у Дина под боком и виновато всхлипнул.  
-Ты не виноват, - покачал головой Дин. - Не виноват...  
Диана где-то внутри тихо выла от горя, и сердце было готово разорваться, остановиться.  
-Дин... - миссис Грэйп заглянула ему в глаза. - Отпусти её.  
-Кого?..  
-Её. Диану. Ты не можешь жить в её теле безнаказанно даже с её согласия. Её душа истончается, умирает. А чем темнее становишься ты, тем быстрее умирает она. Отпусти её.  
Дин замер.  
Неужели правда? Или эта ведьма обманывает его?.. Он тихо прошептал:  
-Диана?..  
Она не захотела отвечать, только свернулась клубком где-то ещё глубже, будто пытаясь спрятаться.  
-Это правда?..  
Ответа так и не было.  
Значит... правда.  
Стиснув зубы, Дин зло глянул на старуху:  
-Тебе-то что за дело? Какое тебе дело до неё? До нас? Почему ты не оставишь нас в покое?  
-Отпусти её, Дин. Девочка и правда хочет тебе помочь, жертвует своей душой - ради тебя. Но она не заслужила этого. Я могу направить её туда, где её место.  
-Ты не Господь Бог, - зло повторил Дин, глядя прямо в её старческие глаза.  
-Нет, не Господь Бог, но живу по соседству и дорогу показать смогу. Дин... отпусти её.  
-Не могу... Я обещал ей. А ты... ты сделала всё, чтобы я не смог выполнить своё обещание.  
-Неправда, - она с улыбкой покачала головой. - Натан – не тот, кто был нужен ей всё это время. Он всего лишь...  
-...всего лишь похож, - прервал старуху знакомый голос.  
Дин резко обернулся и замер, увидев возникшего в дверях Сэма. Такого Сэма, каким Дин его не видел ещё никогда.  
От его брата исходила такая сила, чудовищная по своей мощи, она накатывала волнами, грозя унести с собой разум любого – эта сила вселяла ужас.  
Сэм усмехнулся, мрачно, недобро, и сделал шаг к старухе, вкрадчиво говоря:  
-Ты прекрасно знаешь, ведь правда? Ты всё знаешь, я же вижу. Ну, так скажи это вслух – и на собственной шкуре испытаешь всю боль и гнев их обоих. Давай же.  
Миссис Грэйп мотнула головой:  
-Они сами должны договориться, он сам должен понять...  
-Ничего он тебе не должен! - рявкнул Сэм в лицо старухе. - Ты... ТЫ можешь всё остановить. Могла с самого начала, а лучше бы и вовсе не начинала, честное слово. Если бы этот... если бы Натан был жив, всё прошло бы намного легче, им обоим было бы проще, а теперь, после того, как ты влезла... я не собираюсь расхлёбывать последствия сексуальной неудовлетворённости обиженного подростка и обманутого демона. Так что валяй, скажи ему правду.  
-Ты о чём? - Дин не понимал, что происходит, эти двое буквально сверлили друг друга глазами, Диана внутри него затаилась так, что он её почти не чувствовал, и это пугало.  
Истончается... её душа истончается... истончается - и её однажды не станет...  
-Да скажите уже! - не выдержал Дин, взбешённо глядя на брата и на старуху. - Хватит говорить загадками!..  
-Ну?! - рыкнул Сэм, он навис над сидящей на коленях старухой, как коршун на испуганной добычей, вот только миссис Грэйп не боялась.  
Расправив плечи, она тяжело вздохнула и произнесла:  
-Хорошо. Раз никто не хочет сделать того, что должен, это сделаю я.  
"Не надо! Нет! Не надо!" - взвыла Диана, оглушая Дина своим воплем.  
-Дин, эта девочка...  
"Пожалуйста!"  
-...она видела в Натане человека, всего лишь похожего на того, кто был ей по-настоящему нужен. Ты никогда не смог бы выполнить своё обещание, если бы она так и не сказала правду. Это было бы недействительно применительно к вашей... сделке.  
Дин непонимающе нахмурился:  
-То есть?.. Я знаю, что...  
-Ты знаешь только то, что она хотела тебе показать и ничего больше. Хоть ты и демон, но ты ещё недостаточно силён, чтобы читать людей как раскрытую книгу. Она не хотела говорить тебе правду. Потому что правда - это ты, Дин. Натан всего лишь похож на тебя. Немного.  
"Цент" подобрался, готовый снова зашипеть по привычке, всё ещё воспринимая себя котёнком.  
-Тише, Сэмми... - безжизненным голосом пробормотал Дин и снова прижал мальчишку к себе, успокаивая. - Всё в порядке. Похоже, она права. Диана?.. Что мне делать?..  
В комнате будто разом стемнело, когда Дин потянулся к брату своей душой, прося совета.  
Что мне делать, Сэмми? Что мне делать? Я обещал, но не могу сделать этого. Что мне делать, Сэмми?.. Как мне быть?!..  
"Не надо..." - всхлипнула Диана и смолкла.  
А в комнате стало ещё темнее.  
Тьма окружала старуху, Сэма, Дина, рыжего мальчишку и мёртвого Натана, тьма подступала, настойчиво, неумолимо.  
"Дин..."  
Что же мне делать... Сэмми...  
Пожалуй, только одно.  
"Не надо, Дин!!!"  
-Отпускаю.  
Стены дома задрожали, и с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, стёкла звенели, грозя вылететь из окон, а тьма подступала всё ближе.  
Дин сидел на полу, сжимая в руке стеклянный шарик на тонкой цепочке. Закушенные губы болели, по подбородку потекла кровь.  
"Цент" обхватил Дина за плечи, забыв о своих искалеченных руках, пытался удержать, остановить Дина, да только бесполезно... Котёнок. Он всего лишь котёнок – дитя, проклятое разгневанным духом.  
-Отпускаю.  
"Не надо, Дин!! Пожалуйста!!!"  
-Отпускаю. Ты ничего мне не должна, я не выполнил свои условия сделки. Отпускаю. Уходи туда, куда должна!  
Звон стекла, разлетевшегося на кусочки, оглушил Дина, но ни один осколок так и не коснулся его. Дом рушился на глазах, что-то падало, сыпалось сверху на их головы, стены скрипели и стонали...  
-Отпускаю. Уходи, ты мне ничего не должна!  
Тьма.  
Дин будто ослеп, он ничего не видел, но чувствовал руки брата на своих плечах и мокрые ладошки "Цента", сжавшие его руку с шариком.  
-Уходи!  
Уходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходиуходи  
Крик, полный боли и страдания больно вонзился в самую душу Дина или то, что от его души осталось...  
...и всё затопил свет.  
Ослепительный, но мягкий, испепеляющий, но успокаивающий. Свет, омывающий душу и очищающий её.  
Свет.  
Дин задрал голову вверх и слепнущими, слезящимися глазами уставился туда, где когда-то был потолок.  
Теперь над ним простиралось небо, залитое божественным светом.  
Или... это был не свет небес, а её свет?..  
Вверх, туда, где между облаками прошёл сияющий разлом, уходила она – маленькая хрупкая 15-летняя девочка. Испуганная и плачущая.  
Она обернулась, глядя вниз, и прошептала одними губами:  
-Прости...  
-За что, глупая?  
Она не ответила. Ещё вспышка - и её силуэт исчез.

-И что будем делать? - Сэм сидел на земле под нависшей над ним изломанной крышей.  
-Не знаю, - "Цент" сжался в комочек, обхватив колени руками.  
На нём была куртка Сэма, которую в свою очередь когда-то носил Дин, очень давно, правда, так давно, что это казалось нереальным сном. Бровь затянулась, как и разорванное ухо и израненные руки.  
-Ты где живёшь? Давай, отвезу тебя к родителям.  
-У меня нет дома. Родители погибли в пожаре в тот день, когда... когда вы взяли меня к себе.  
-Понятно... - Сэм прижался затылком к обломку стены. - Ну что ж... тогда поехали со мной, если не боишься. Ты ведь понимаешь, кто я и чем занимаюсь, верно?  
Мальчишка только кивнул.  
-Ладно... собирайся. Пора сваливать отсюда. Кстати, извини, но Сэмми я тебя звать не буду.  
Мальчишка фыркнул и плотнее закутался в куртку, пряча голые коленки:  
-Меня вполне устраивает и Цент.  
Сэм скептически приподнял бровь.  
Мальчишка залился краской:  
-Так меня… он назвал. Хочу быть Центом.  
Немного помолчали, глядя в тёмное вечернее небо. Неуверенность. Они не знали, как будут жить дальше. У них никого не осталось, но ведь жить как-то надо, правда?  
Цент тихо кашлянул, когда увидел, что Сэм поднимается на ноги, собираясь уходить.  
-Что?  
-Как ты думаешь… мы найдём его? – тёмные глаза влажно блеснули из-под рыжей лохматой чёлки.  
-Обязательно, - Сэм протянул парнишке руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
Цент поёжился от вечернего холода, цапнувшего за голые ноги, мурашки побежали по всему телу.  
Стал накрапывать дождь, мелкий, холодный, противный. Где-то в соседнем квартале уже раздавался вой сирен пожарных и полиции.  
Здесь их больше ничего не держало. Ни мёртвый Аулит, ни пропавшая чайка, ни разрушенный дом, бывший столько времени для них приютом.  
Импала терпеливо ждала в нетронутом гараже. Конечно, она тоже будет скучать по Дину, будет рваться на его поиски, как и эти двое.  
Но всё это ещё впереди. А сейчас…

***

Маленький шарик затерялся в траве перед разрушенным домом. Из трещины на разбитом зелёном стекле показался нежный росточек.

06.05.08 – 02.07.08


End file.
